This invention relates in general to firearms and, in particular, to an improved safety device for firearms.
There are numerous types of safety devices which can be installed on a firearm to prevent the firearm from being discharged unless the device is removed.
One example of a safety device for a handgun is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,277 to Rosenbaum. As shown in the Rosenbaum patent, the safety device includes a strap, a block, and a cap. The strap extends around the hammer of the handgun, and has a pair of arms secured in the block which is positioned against the muzzle of the handgun. The cap is removably attached to the block by a snap fit engagement therewith, and includes a pin which extends into the muzzle of the handgun to prevent the removal of the cap and block from the handgun, and thus prevent removal of the strap from the hammer.
Other examples of safety devices for various kinds of firearms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,596 to Butler, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,596 to Derman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,075 to Tuma, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,144 to Thurber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,397 to Bayn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,318 to Daniels, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,598 to Wilkstrom.